A camera module drive mechanism (voice coil motor (VCM)), which can displace a lens unit in the direction of the optical axis by an interaction between an electric current flowing in a coil and a magnetic field of a magnetic circuit composed of a yoke and a magnet e.g. for the purpose of autofocusing or zooming, is used in a compact electronic device with a camera, such as a cellular phone, a smartphone, a tablet terminal or a notebook PC.
A leaf spring for supporting a holder, holding the lens unit, in such a manner as to be capable of displacing the holder in the direction of the optical axis of the lens unit, is used in the camera module drive mechanism.